Breaking Point
by RonHermioneshipper4life
Summary: This is a fanfic based in those missing RHr moments in HBP. Please review...and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did making it.
1. Chapter 1

Story:

Breaking Point

Chapter I: Midnight Talk

Hermione rushed to the Hospital Wing as quickly as her feet let her. She was shacking very badly, but that wasn't even close of what she will do when she could see Ron's face.

She felt so guilty of everything…now it seemed so silly to be so mad a t Ron for something so dumb. Well it wasn't _that _dumb but…to think that she hadn't talked to Ron in months…and now he was ill...and who knows what would've happened if Harry hadn't stocked that bezoar down his throat.

She finally reached the door and entered softly. Everything was quiet and a peaceful aura reigned inside. Ron lay in the only occupied bed in the room; the moon illuminating his pale face. Hermione's heart jumped, restrained tears were burning her eyes. She let it out finally, all the hurt, the frustration, all the anger she had felt towards Ron the past months, gone. She couldn't forgive herself…she never will. In that instant she made a promise: she will _never_ stop speaking to Ron again. She will handle things maturely and talk to him. She seated in the chair that was next to his bed. She stared at him, taking in every feature of his face. His blue eyes (now closed), his brilliant red hair, his long nose and his pale lips. She stood there, admiring everything about that boy that made her feel so many things at once. Now she wondered when had she stopped hating Ron and started loving him. Now that she thought of it, she didn't know. She was clear that he hadn't made a good impression on her when they had first met. But what she was thinking? She was eleven at the time! She wouldn't know if she liked him. But anyways, _she really knew something_ was going on in their third year. First of all, they had their first _mayor_ fight that year and that was the first time _she actually had cried for Ron._ So, yeah, she will have to say that she realized that something was going on in third year, but that didn't mean she hadn't _been feeling something for him_ before. She…

Something brought her back to reality … Ron had_ moved_. Oh God she would scare the crap out of him if he found her there looking dumbstruck at the sight of him. She'd better take off to the Common Room. She left her seat and was starting to turn when…

_Hermione?_ - She stood where she was, not knowing what to do…she could just ignore him and be off or… she could face him for the first time in months…

Yes? – She slowly turned. Ron had an amused look on his face.

What are _you_ doing _here_? – He said, still that look on his face … it made her uneasy but she'd better answer…

Just checking _you was_ all right…-

_Really_? ... At this hour? – Aren't you worried someone might catch you out of bed? –

She turned _and_ ignored him. How could he be saying these things?

_We_ haven't been talking for months, Hermione –

So,- she turned, suddenly angry-… that doesn't mean I can't check if you're all right-

Ron snorted.

Are you _still_ angry with_ me_?- she said

Well… yes I am- he said, not looking at her, a cold tone in his voice. She turned her back at him again. Now she wondered, _why _on earth, she had come to visit him. She was hurt that she'd still care for someone who didn't think the _slightest_ about _her feelings. _She started to walk towards the door.

You _really want_ to know why_ I_ am _angry_ with _you_?- Ron said.

_Yes_ – she said anger rising through her – _I'll_ be_ delighted_ if _you _could _actually _tell _me_!-

Fine- snapped Ron back-

She stood there waiting for him to speak.

Well- he started- …I…heard…from someone…that …you…_had snog Krum! _

Hermione's brain went dumb. What she was going to say?

-What? - was the first thing that came to her mind.

-Yes, as you heard it- said Ron.

- What? - She repeated again, horror striking her. – _Who _told _you _that!-

But she didn't need to wait for Ron to answer her.

Ginny! - They both said.

_How could she!-_ Hermione shrieked

So, it is_ true_?- said Ron half in amazement, half in anger

No it is not! - said Hermione walking frantically in front of Ron's bed.

So Ginny just made it up? - He said.

No! - Hermione bellowed- First of all… _I didn't snog him…_

So _what did you did_ then? - He interrupted.

He sort of… came to me and gave me a peck on the lips- she said remembering.

But it's not like _I returned the kiss to him_! - She said desperately.

Oh yeah! - Said Ron_- I don't believe you!-_

_I don't care_ if you don't, I didn't do _anything wrong_!-

Oh yes, you did- said Ron quietly.

For the third time that night Hermione turned her back on him. The room fell silent again. Hermione stared out the window; the moon was very bright. Suddenly she turned to face Ron again.

_How many brains of yours does it take to notice that Krum doesn't mean anything to me?-_ she said to him

Are you saying I'm not clever enough? - said Ron, eyes slightly narrowed.

No, I'm saying …Who I asked to go to Slughorn's Party together? Was it Viktor? No, It was you!-

That's not the point!- bellowed Ron

Oh you don't say it's not! - In whose house do I spent every summer! Is it Viktor's? No, _It's you, it's always been you_. But you're so afraid of what might happen with us and so bothered by Krum that you don't take the time to notice!-

Finally all the things she wanted to say in Ron's face (but she was to afraid to) were finally out.

She looked at Ron. She couldn't tell if he was red from pride or embarrassment.

So…- Ron began to say

So,- said Hermione so loudly that she made him shrink a little- _that's the reason why you are going out with Lavender?-_ Because of Krum stupid…-

Yeah, _it is_- Ron cut her off- believe me Hermione _I hate Krum_ but if that is no good reason for you for me being so irrational then that's your problem.-

_Why you had to go out with her?_ Why _her_?-

_Why Krum?_- he said

I didn't go out with him, Ron!-

Well I…just simply _went out with her_ because…-

You want to get back at me!- said Hermione

No! - Ron cut her off- Well, partly because of that, but –he began to say before Hermione could speak- _it really_…_hurt_… (Hermione saw the struggle he had at saying that word) to know that_ you_… _had_ _had something with Krum_…_there is no other reason_… _I don't even_ _like Lavender_!-

I just- Hermione said longingly – thought that… _we were getting somewhere… finally…_ we were going to Slughorn's Party _together!_

Yeah I know- said Ron

I just…_we could have been_ …_we could have something_ ( she didn't think the words "couple", "together" or "girlfriend and boyfriend" would suit the moment)…right _now_-

She went near Ron, she in fact seated beside him in the bed.

-So…, I guess _we're even_? - said Ron

- I guess so- Why every time we're _so close to do something about us_ it goes _terribly wrong_? - said Hermione

- I have no idea- he answered

-Ron, _I was so scared for you_… I didn't knew what to think when Ginny told me-

- It's alright… I'm fine

-_Don't you dare_ stop speaking to me_ again_!-

- O.K. - said Ron and he did something he had never done before…he hugged her…willingly. The hairs of the back of Hermione's neck stood on end. Hermione hugged him back with all the strength she had.

- _We cannot_ screw this up _again_, Ron-

- I know _we can't_- he said

- can I ask you something? –she said

- Sure-

-_Will you stop going out with Lavender?_-

Ron let go of her a little

-I'll try- Hermione gave him a piercing look- O.K. Alright…Oh God…it's just…_SHE'S A NIGHTMARE_!

-_You promise to do it_? - said Hermione

-… O.K. -

-Promise? - She said again

-Promise- said Ron


	2. Chapter 2

_Desclaimer:I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. All belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling._

Story: Breaking Point

Chapter II: A little bit of this, a little bit of that

Hermione woke up the next morning much happier that she ever remembered being in a long time. She jumped out of bed, went to the bathroom and gave the mirror the best smile she had. – That's the spirit, dear- the mirror called. She put on some fresh clothes and went to the Common Room. She desperately wanted to talk to Ginny. Luckily for her she found her sitting in an armchair organizing her Famous Witches and Wizards Cards. Hermione approached her and sit herself next to Ginny. She looked up and with a small grin said to Hermione.

In happy moods today, are we?-

Guess what?- said Hermione

You've got me a singing schedule for my O.W.L s?-

No… but I will!- said Hermione

You got 200 in an essay?-

_No_, I made Ron promise he'll ditch Lavender!- Hermione said grinning widely

_What? -_ said Ginny_-_ _You asked him that_?-

Yes I did- said Hermione excitedly

But when?- said Ginny

Last night, I went to the infirmary and we talked-

Oh _really_, Hermione _the prefect_ out of bed at night to visit the _git_ of my brother to talk?... Oh this is_ fun_.

Oh _stop it_- said Hermione

O.K. but you'll have to tell me _how did you_ get that stinky coward _to promise you_ that-

Well, when I got there he was asleep so I just turned to get back to the Tower and then he woke up and well…we had a fight

Oh my, that's brand new information- said Ginny grinning

And I discovered the reason why he wasn't talking to me- Ginny went very red at this.

_Really_?-said Ginny with a fake mesmerized look on her face- What was it?-

Well, he told me that _someone_ had said to him _that I had snog Krum-_.

Oh Hermione I'm so sorry, I was so angry at him that I just said whatever came to my mind- said Ginny

It's alright it's all said and done-

But anyways I just said to him a couple of things, you know the _"Krum issue"…_ Oh and he revealed the reason why he's that –she struggled with herself to not call Lavender what she really thought she was- _girl's boyfriend_… then I just asked him if he'll promise to ditch _her_-

Well after the mess I've done I'm really glad you guys had work things out…you know, Hermione, Ron is rude and a git and a coward but he_ really_ cares about you I mean _he's in love with you _and the reason he'd stopped talking to you was that he couldn't bear that Krum had made a move on you before he had the courage to do so h_imself_…and well my stupidity has to have some credit to. It just was that in that moment I was so desperate to say something to hurt Ron so he would go away and stop treating _me_ like a baby -

Wait a minute, that's a good question, _what made you tell Ron that?-_

Well… because he and Harry walked on me and Dean kissing-

_What?-_ said Hermione in shock_- _You_ never_ told me that-

Well there was the fact that telling you the whole mess would ultimately end with me _murdered by you _so…you know-

I wouldn't have murdered you-

Oh you don't say!- said Ginny

Well, maybe I would have- said Hermione smiling maliciously

But never mind, what happened?-

Well it was after the quidditch practice…Dean and I _just kissing_ behind the tapestry that leads to the shortcut to the Tower and then Ron _and_ Harry appeared there and Ron started to yell things at me like I was some kind of idiot who couldn't take care of herself and he _was about_ to call me _slut_ if _Harry_ hadn't stopped him_-_

_What?-_ said Hermione in horror

And I told him I could kiss with_ anyone_ I wanted _wherever and whenever I wanted_ and that he was jealous because _he'd never kissed anyone_ who wasn't Auntie Muriel- Ginny let out an evil grin- plus the bonus that Harry had snog Cho Chang and you had snog Krum and of course that he was the _only one_ left-

Wow- said Hermione- you _really_ released your anger-

Of course, I was fed up with all his _stupid big brother tactics_-Ginny made a gorilla imitation

Hermione laughed

But anyways enough of Ron and me, what's up with you and Dean?-

Oh we're cool- said Ginny her smile fading a little- It's just I've _really missed_ hanging out with you guys…you know…like we did in summer-

Yeah that was so cool- said Hermione

But I mean Dean is great and he cares about me…but it really bugs me that he treats me like I was a little girl, you know like the rest of my family-

But you _know_, you can talk to Dean about it, I'm sure he'll understand and you can_ always_ hang out with _us-_ said Hermione

Thanks a lot- Ginny said

Anytime-

Where's Harry, have you seen him?- said Hermione

Yeah, he talked to me like a half- hour ago, he said he'll be in the Quidditch Field…I think he wants to work extra harder this year- Ginny looked trough the window- You know this year he is more… a bit more _comfortable_ around _me_ I mean he always comes and talks to me and we're always _laughing at Ron_ in quidditch practices… _I miss being in love with him_…_he's a great catch_, Harry-

_Ginny_- said Hermione in a warning tone- You're _totally_ drooling for Harry

_No I'm not_ – Ginny said raising off her chair and fuming

Of course_ not_- said Hermione grinning

Oh you're i_mpossible_- Ginny said and stormed out of the Common Room

Hermione smiled. Her best friend a.k.a Ron's sister was falling in love again with Mr. Harry Potter. Oh _this_ will be_ fun_ she thought.


End file.
